Sorcerer's Heart
by Prince Zombie Frog
Summary: When Ahiru starts her first year at Hogwarts she gains friends, a princely crush, a beautiful idol and a cold jerk for company an unknown power and a lot of dangerous times ahead... HP and PT AU ratedT just in case, FxA and a bit of MxR
1. 9 ander45?

KK! Basic summary time!- When Ahiru starts her first year at Hogwarts she gains friends, a princely crush, a beautiful idol and a cold jerk for company as well as some unknown power and a lot of dangerous times ahead... In this story some of the Harry Potter story line will have to be changed or ignored to give way for the Princess Tutu cast and roles- but each year will have the same general problems...The first year will probably be a lot like the first PT series but there are some major differences... I do not own Princess Tutu or Harry Potter although it would be nice... One more thing-Fakir is the oldest in the year group, he would have been in his second year if he were born a day or two earlier, Rue and Mytho are in the middle where as Ahiru is the youngest only just making this year by a day or two, so sorry to all those who like the characters to stay at there original ages but the story works better this way.

**font key: **

**Visions/Dreams and flashbacks etc., **

"talking"

_~thinking~ _

_(translated) _

[authors notes]

* * *

><p><strong>Sorcerer's Heart ~ chapter 1~ 9 and...er...45?**

**A small yellow duck floated over the still water of a small pond, her large blue eyes looked sadly at the images shown in the mysterious gears of the dark forest surrounding the pond. Unlike any ordinary duck, her eyes sparkled with emotion and a single feather stuck out from the top of her head. As she watched the image of a white haired boy dancing gracefully through the air like a bird flying in the sky. The duck quacked sadly at the boy's sad, empty eyes and gazed longingly at the images of a tall castle crowded with many smiling people in black robes with red, yellow, blue or green designs.**

_**~If only...~**_** she thought sadly****_ ~If only I could help him smile! If only I could see that place!...but...~ _the duck looked down at her reflection_ ~I am just a duck_...~**

**The duck sighed and watched the images fade away before she felt the air turn cold. Unearthly laughter could be heard echoing from every direction as an old grandfather clock appeared behind the duck without her notice.**

**The door of the clock opened to reveal a face with malicious orange eyes peering out of the shadows above a crazed grin. The duck quacked in alarm as a larger image of the face appeared over the surface of the water.**

"**QUA-QUACK!Quack qua quack quack!"(_W-WHA-!What are you doing here!) _her quacks lowered as she turned to face the figure with some sign of fear in her eyes.**

"**Why my dear ! Do I need a reason to visit my little god-duck?" a mocking voice chuckled.**

**The figure emerged out of the grandfather clock revealing a white-haired old man with large eyes grinning at the duck, he wore a large hat which had coloured quills as decoration along with a long red cape embroidered with a giant green lizard.**

"**But of course I could always just leave you in the wild if you do not wish to see me?" the man questioned.**

**The duck shook her head rapidly gulping down her fears.**

_**(I'm sorry!So sorry!I did not mean to be rude!I want to stay!Really!I owe you everything god-father!Please forgive me!) **_**she quacked in panic**

_**~God-father is the only one who wants to help me, I should be grateful...~ **_**she thought silently ~****_but I'm still scared ...~_**

"**That's great news, wonderful news!" the man smiled wickedly "Then I shall grant you your wish-IF- you wish for it..."**

**The duck was confused until a pendant was placed around her neck, she watched in amazement and terror as it glowed red.**

"**But of course! Everything has a price dear duck! Hahahaha!"The man's voice boomed as the little duck fell into darkness...**

* * *

><p>"QUA-" THUMP!<p>

Ahiru groaned as she picked herself up off the floor back onto her bed. The morning sun dimly lit up the room through the old curtains of The Leaky Cauldron Inn, making Ahiru's long plat and untamed cow lick of orange hair seem to glow slightly.

There was a loud tapping at the window joined by the flutter of wings, Ahiru yawned loudly walking across the room towards the window, almost falling flat on her face as she tripped over her overly large night gown. She picked up a big tray full of bird seed before opening the window- leading to a swarm of birds attacking her all at once.

"WAH! Slow down there's enough for every one!"she sighed placing the tray on the swarm moved onto the tray revealing a dishevelled Ahiru as well as her shining red pendant with gold chain._~Some things never change-even after I moved in here~_ Ahiru thought to her self with a smile, her huge blue eyes sparkling with happiness. Her face was then covered with a confused look _~but what was that dream about...~_

Ahiru jumped and landed on her butt as her alarm rang loudly interrupting her thoughts completely, she quickly hurried towards the clock panicking when she noticed the time."PIKE! LILLIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! I'M GONNA BE LATE! I'LL NEVER MAKE IT IN TIME!" she yelled as she put on some clothes, grabbed a suit case and ran out the room within three seconds.

"Huh?" two voices sounded from next door as it opened revealing a girl with pink hair tied in a bun leaving one thick loose strand of her fringe and a another with blonde hair tied in two bushy pigtails."We have plenty of time" said the pink one

"Oh Ahiru's so cute when she's panicking!" said the other in a joyous voice

The pink haired girl- Pike -gave the girl with a tired look.

"Did you set Ahiru's alarm two hours early Lillie?" she asked

"No way would I do such a thing!" Lillie giggled

* * *

><p>Ahiru slumped in front of her breakfast after sprinting around the area three times before realising the time-and the fact she had no idea where the train station was.<p>

Pike and Lillie sat beside her chatting and gushing at how cute she had acted this morning as well as almost crushing her to death with hugs.

["Lilies fault of course..." "No Way!" "¬-¬..."]

As Ahiru was being abused by her friends-

["HEY!" "it's true though..." "she has a point Lillie" "YOU LIE!"]

-a large looming figure entered through the back door. Ahiru's eyes immediately lit up with recognition

"Hagrid!" she greeted the giant hairy man smiling widely. Hagrid turned round and beamed hugely, his kind eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Mornin' Ahiru! Ready for your first day at Hogwarts? Try not t'miss the train-" he chuckled "wouldn' be wantin' that now would we?"

Ahiru puffed up her cheeks in a defensive way but her blush showed her embarrassment.

Ahiru really enjoyed Hagrid's company, he was kind and had a great love for animals which they both shared, but he did have a tendency to prefer more dangerous animals and she feared this might one day cause problems.

They had met when Ahiru needed to be taken to The Leaky Cauldron after her godfather had entered her into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hagrid had apparently been sent to fetch some other new student but wasn't aloud to tell who, they had quickly become friends- when he learned that 'Ahiru' meant 'Duck' in Japanese he almost crushed her with hugs- and he had told her many wonderful and unnerving things about Hogwarts mostly to do with either a Professor Dumb-bly-whatsit and the four houses of the school; Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Slitherin and Hufflepuff.

Hagrid turned to look at someone beside him. "Come 'n' meet Ahiru, Harry!" A boy about the same age as Ahiru with messy black hair and bright green eyes behind a sello-taped pair of round glasses- that where staring curiously at the loose strand of hair on Ahiru's head as it continued to defy gravity-came out from behind the giant, on closer inspection Ahiru noticed a lightening scar on his forehead _~I wonder how he got that_...~

"OH MY GOD! You're Harry Potter!" Ahiru yelped at Pike's sudden outburst.

"The boy who lived? Oh how wonderful! Now we can watch the tragic life of a celebrity throughout our school life! Oh the tears of sorrow from fame's loneliness! But don't worry, we will be there to listen to all your woes-"Lillie cheerfully carried on with her tragic predictions while the others decided to ignore her for now.

"Anyways best be off now. See'ya at the train station- don't be late!" he waved with a smile as both he and Harry walked away.

Ahiru was too confused about her friend's sudden outburst to take notice of the statement directed at her. "Do you know him guys?" she asked curiously, which she instantly regretted.

The two girls froze to stare at her, Pike in shock and Lillie in (sadistic) adoration, within seconds Ahiru was receiving a bone breaking hug.

"AWWW~No need to worry Ahiru! We will help you learn simple magical history and then you can cry on our shoulders at how out of touch you are with the world!" The blonde squealed as the other attempted to pry her off of the suffocating Ahiru.

Pike sighed "You sure have a lot to learn even if you grew up in the wizarding world".

The two then explained the story of the famous Harry Potter and of course 'You Know Who' or 'The Dark Lord'. Ahiru was very unnerved by the end and felt even more embarrassed for not knowing Harry.

Ahiru had never known much about the world of witches and wizards until she was picked up by Hagrid. She knew that magic existed and that she had half magical blood but apart from that it was a whole knew world to her...

Godfather was an author and had many books, Ahiru asked if she could read his stories once but was told that this was unnecessary. Ahiru had never been aloud to read anything except tragic fictions at home so never learned any history, magical or otherwise. Godfather had told her that history books were far too boring and never had a good enough ending, a good ending has to be utterly tragic in his opinion.

Ahiru's mind lingered on this for a while _~now that I think about it...why can't I remember what life was like when I was younger?...I remember where I lived and the people nearby but that's it...and why didn't I know something so important? Surely Godfather would have told her if he knew...right?~_she quickly shrugged off the thought assuming that she was just a bit tired, soon forgetting the thought all together.

* * *

><p>Ahiru and the others had arrived in time at the train station dressed in her usual yellow jumper and brown shorts, but of course she was immediate separated, leaving her alone with her large suitcase in a mass crowd with no clue where to go.<p>

~_OH NO! I'M LATE AND LOST!-NO-calm down which platform was it? 1 and 5/8? 7 and 4/10?10 and 1/2?OH __PIKE! LILLIE! WHERE ARE YOU!~ _The duck-like girls head screamed as she walked past each gate.

"This way to 9 and 3/4- there are so many Muggles today! Make sure you keep close Ginny in c- NO SPELLS IN PUBLIC GEORGE!" a woman's voice screeched

"I'm Fred not George!" "And you call yourself our mother!" two mocking voices replied.

Ahiru turned to see a large group of red headed people-one woman with a younger girl, a worried-looking boy about Ahiru's age, two older twin boys and an even older serious-looking boy.

Realising what the woman had just said and noticing the large amount of luggage she quickly followed them, almost loosing them in the crowd.

She watched in amazement as all the boys-including to Ahiru's surprise Harry Potter- run through a brick wall.

"Are you all right dear?"

Ahiru jumped slightly at the sound of the red haired woman's voice, not noticing that she had been fidgeting with worry.

"E-eh?Oh I'm ok I'm just not used to this kinda thing- not that I don't know about it, I lived with it all my life- but everything's a bit new to me and I don't know if I can run into a wall-" Ahiru paused in her rambling for a second when she noticed the confused look on the woman's face.

She blushed and quickly started to wave her hands in front of her face.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I know I'm strange-everyone says I'm strange! Oh no now I'm rambling and wasting your time!I'm sorry!So sorry" she bowed low and stopped talking still red with embarrassment.

The woman smiled sweetly and giggled slightly at Ahiru's flustered expression.

"No need to worry dear- it was Ron's first time as well". She turned to point at the strange brick wall the two boys had just disappeared through, "just run straight through- best not to think about it too much" she nodded as if agreeing to her own statement.

Others had been walking past them as Ahiru had prepared her self, hoping that she wouldn't somehow manage to trip and hit a magical solid wall

[...one of the many talents Ahiru possesses is the ability to do the mentally impossible so I could actually see this as possible for her...so yeah, sorry if that sentence made no sense O.o]

and so did not notice a familiar white-haired boy.

_~OK-I can do this-I CAN do this-I CAN DO THIS!~ _Ahiru took a deep breath and raced forward, eyes closed and her suitcase trailing behind her, opening her eyes just as she merged into the brick wall.

Her sky blue orbs lit up with delight before she tripped on her own feet. Every thing seemed to go in slow motion as Ahiru flew through the air closing her eyes ready for impact, only to have two arms safely catch her.

Ahiru's eyes opened slowly before widening at the pair of amber eyes that greeted her.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-Mytho!" Ahiru yelped flipping out of the boy's arms her face burning with embarrassment. At the mention of the boys name a crowd of girls appeared around the two staring at their 'prince' with adoration and Ahiru in jealousy.

"I'msosorryI'-butyouprobablydon'twanttoknowaboutthat-I'msorry-I'mstrange-youprobablythinkI'mstrangeandnowI'mwastingyourtimeI'msosorry!"

[if you can't read this she is basically apologising for everything]

The white-haired prince simply blinked his sad doe eyes after Ahiru's rambling before replying, "Not really"in a monotone voice.

Ahiru blushed three more shades of red at this obviously not being used to people thinking of her as normal...-ish.

This was short lived however when another more irritated voice halted her train of thought.

"Mytho! What are you doing?"

The crowd of fan girls parted whispering in disappointment and/or in excitement.

Ahiru looked up and jumped as she recognised the tall green haired figure.

"Fakir...my foot..." Mytho said plainly looking up at the older boy

"That's what happens when you do useless things moron" Fakir sighed

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault- Mytho was just trying to help me and-" Ahiru was interrupted by Fakir's harsh glare.

"That's exactly why I said it was useless, let's go Mytho" Fakir roughly grabbed the frail boy's arm and dragged him off towards the train leaving Ahiru pouting on the floor.

_~Jerk~_

"AHIRUUUUUU!"suddenly Ahiru was struggling to breath.

"We were looking all over for you- and here you were flirting with 'Prince' Mytho! How scandalous and pitiful!" Lilie squealed into her ear as Pique patted her head.

"It's ok Ahiru as long as your not a Fakir-lover then we'll support you all the way"

"-and comfort you when you fail!" the blonde added cheerfully.

Finally being freed from Lilie's killer affections, Pike looked at her quizzically before asking

"How do you know about Mytho and Fakir anyway? We never saw you in Kinkan town, did you live near by?"

Ahiru rubbed the back of her head laughing awkwardly.

"You could say that, I never went out much so you probably wouldn't have noticed me" she answered sheepishly

Pike's eyebrows raised in surprise but asked no further.

Ahiru let out a relieved sigh. It was true that they had never met Ahiru in Kinkan, the first time they had encountered each other was in Diagon Alley in the wand shop where Ahiru received her one-of-a-kind duck feather in oak wand- this obviously received a glomping from a squealing Lillie and interrogation from Pike.

Godfather had asked her to keep her home address a secret for now, he lived at the very edge of Kinkan town and only let Ahiru go into town with Edel when they were running low on supplies, even then they had to keep a low profile. Edel said that her guardian liked his privacy and wanted her to be kept safe before going to school-well that's what Ahiru thought she meant anyway- but every now and then Ahiru would sneak out and watch people dance, no one noticed her and her godfather liked to stay in his study writing all day.

Pike herself was of mixed blood- a wizard father and muggle mother, her hair had been blue at the time and when Ahiru had asked about this she laughed and her hair turned a beautiful purple colour stunning Ahiru into a [more] senseless wreck. Pike called herself a '**Metamorphmagus**' meaning she could change her appearance but she also said that she didn't really know how to control it yet. Ahiru had told her that she suited purple and Pike's eyes seemed to light up at the time as she exclaimed she would never change hair colour again.

Lillie on the other hand was not a mix but from a completely [sadistic] magical family, she was not able to change her hair colour but -unfortunately for Ahiru- was unusually strong for her age due to some of her magical talent as well as unusual speed. Lillie seemed to love how Ahiru was so clumsy and in her words 'like a cute clueless duckling~'...this obviously disturbed Ahiru ever so [much] slightly.

"Hurry up Ahiru! You'll miss the train!"

Instantly Ahiru woke from her day dreaming, running towards the train just before the doors closed.

"Are you ok?"

She stood by the door for a moment hands on her knee's catching her breath before standing straight suddenly realising she had lost Pique and Lillie for the second time this evening and was now in the company of a stunning, dark haired girl with ruby red eyes.

"Rue!"

Ahiru stumbled back in shock, she had never talked to the girl but knew she was a truly talented dancer and witch. Rue looked a bit shocked and confused at her outburst but composed herself quickly before asking. "Have we met before?"

Ahiru blushed slightly in embarrassment before stuttering weakly

"N-no! I just-er-seen you dance once in Kinkan before but you probably wouldn't have noticed I don't go out much..." she continued to mumble under her breath as Rue smiled gently at her.

The train's whistle blew as it began to move, Rue turned to the window waving to someone before looking curiously at the blue eyed girl beside her.

"Don't you want to wave good bye...em?" she asked not quite sure if she had been told her name

Ahiru smiled and shook her head, answering her question.

"Ahiru, no I came on my own today my God-father's too busy and Miss Edel lives near the school so she doesn't need to come"

Rue raised an eyebrow at this ~_so she's an orphan?~_ she thought before deciding to let it go.

* * *

><p>Ahiru was not able to find her friends so decided to try to find a free seat without causing too much bother and of course- as luck would have it- the first door she opens happens to be the very carraige that Fakir was just leaving and that Mytho and Rue where sitting in.<p>

Ahiru almost quacked as she bumped into the taller boy who looked down in irritation before shutting the door behind him briskly.

"What do you want, moron?" he sighed standing as a barrier to Ahiru.

The shorter orange-haired girl's cheeks puffed up in annoyance _~Jerk~_

"I was just looking for a seat, I didn't know this was **your** cabin or Mytho's" she huffed back.

Fakir's eyes narrowed at this _~this is that brat from earlier, how does she know our names?~_

-"How do you know about Mytho? I've never seen you before" he stated coldly

Ahiru swallowed nervously looking down at her feet feeling all confidence disappear under his penetrating stare.

"I-I don't really, I just live on the edge of Kinkan and saw the people dancing and his name was mentioned when I saw him so..." Ahiru was unable to come up with any better excuse

Fakir stared at her for a bit longer before closing his eyes _~she must be one of his new fans~ _he decided.

Before Fakir could send her away Rue opened the door peering around the green haired boy to talk to Ahiru.

"Are you looking for a seat? There is plenty of room in here if you want" she said sending an annoyed glance at Fakir before moving to let Ahiru in.

"Tch" Fakir gave Ahiru another glare before walking past her and murmuring so that only she could hear "Stay away from Mytho from now on".

Ahiru felt a chill go up her spine at Fakir's words, although there had been no threat mentioned the look in his eyes was enough for her to know she was not trusted.

She then turned to face Rue once more "Is it ok if I come in?"

Rue nodded turning back to Mytho and sitting beside him holding his arm, Mytho did not react in any way to Rue's gesture simply looking out of the window blankly.

Ahiru walked in shutting the door and sitting down opposite them, feeling very awkward with the situation choosing to stare at her hands instead of the couple's closeness.

The silence was almost unbearable for Ahiru but she could not think of anything that they could talk about in this atmosphere without showing herself as a complete idiot.

As Ahiru was debating in her head about what to say, Fakir strolled back in, Ahiru froze, glancing up at him slowly. The older boy simply ignored her as he sat, eyes-closed, opposite Mytho and as far away from the girl as he could without sitting in the corner, Ahiru realised that conversation was impossible with him- not that she wanted it.

Sighing she decided that staring out the window was the only thing to avoid boredom. As she did this her large blue orbs clouded over in thought _~Mytho and Rue...they look good together but...why won't he smile...i wish...~ _her last thoughts were lost as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>She was in a carriage taking her to where she was being picked up to start her new life at school. Opposite her was a tall thin lady with pale green hair and a face similar to that of a porcelain doll.<strong>

"**Miss Edel?"**

**The lady's kind eyes landed on large blue ones.**

"**Yes Ahiru? Do you have questions you wish to ask, or perhaps a way to ask them?"**

**Ahiru was confused by this for a second before shaking it off.**

"**Well...I was wondering why God-father never wanted me to go into town or deal with magic before now?" she mumbled sheepishly ~_why do I have to ask stupid questions!~_**

**Edel was quiet for a moment as if listening to something else apart from Ahiru's words**

"**Some things are clear to those who are avoiding them, others are clouded to those seeking them but many go unnoticed to avoid terrible truths. If you do not understand the question Ahiru you will not understand the answer"**

**Ahiru blinked for a moment before sighing, she could never understand Edel's wise but cryptic answers so she gave up to look out at the dark rainy scenery of Kinkan...**

* * *

><p>Ahiru woke up with a start before hitting her head on something and wincing in pain.<p>

"AH!Watch yourself, moron!"

The girl twitched, ignoring the pain as soon as she heard the voice, and looked up to see a very annoyed Fakir holding his now injured jaw that had collided with Ahirus head.

The duck like girl pouted, deciding to ignore him for now before noticing that Mytho and Rue were no longer in the carriage. Before she could ask anything, Fakir answered her question.

"Mytho and Rue have gone to change into their robes, if you want to get off in time I sugest that you do too" As soon as he was finished he walked out with his uniform under his arm.

Ahiru sighed, locking the cabin door before opening her suit case, inside were: her robes, her school books along with quills and ink, a small bag of bird seed-with tray of course, a hair brush, a duck-shaped pillow and a pair of old ballet shoes. Ahiru didn't have many personal items, the only memento she had of her parents was the old faded pillow which didn't tell her much about what they were like.

She was soon changed into her new uniform. Because she hadn't wished to spend too much of her godfather's money she had asked if the robes could be slightly bigger so that she could grow into them-Pike and Lillie had both chuckled at this, commenting on how unlikely her having any kind of growth spurt was, so her sleeves covered most of her hands and the rim of the robes lightly scraped on the floor.

Ahiru walked out of the cabin to find her friends as the train began to close in to their destination.

Ahiru couldn't speak, for once in her life she was completely silent. _~...a...A CASTLE!~_ Ahiru had been told that Hogwarts was a big place but this was huge! The castle was so beautiful that she almost missed Hagrid waving to her. At the moment she did notice him, she ran up, flapping her arms in panic.

"Hagrid! You never said that Hogwarts was a castle! What if I get lost? Oh no I-" unfortunately for Ahiru her rambling was interrupted by gravity, causing her to land face first in front of a now laughing giant-and a crowd of laughing school kids.

Ahiru believed that she could never be more embarrassed than at that moment for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p>YAY! Chapter one done! Sorry nothing much happened but next is the sorting hat! So far Ahiru and Fakir hate each other and Mytho is oblivious of Ahiru's blushing and Rue's affections, nothing out of the ordinary-for now! Some of these scenes are very similar to Princess Tutu but they fitted with the other scenes so I hope it's ok.<p> 


	2. Ducks are yellow and stories are true?

Hi-hi~! Here's the second chapter! Sorry if I didn't post it sooner but I was kinda busy and I had a small touch of writers block ^^; Any how- enjoy! I also have to apologise for any spelling errors I made since my spell-check decided to stop working half way through T^T and in case I spelt some of the names wrongly-I have made sure that I got them right for this chapter- speaking of names for this chapter I have made up second names for those who need them, these may be changed if I can find better surnames, so sorry if you don't like their names or I change their name suddenly ^^;

I do not own Princess Tutu or Harry Potter *sigh*

**font key:**

**Visions/Dreams and flashbacks etc.,(some times used for Drosselmeyer's dimension)**

"talking"

"the sorting hat talking"

_~thinking~_

_(translated)_

[authors notes]

* * *

><p>Sorcerer's Heart ~ chapter 2~ Brave hearts are red, old books are blue, ducks are yellow and stories are true!<p>

_**Prologue**_

_**"Hagrid! You never said that Hogwarts was a castle! What if I get lost? Oh no I-" unfortunately for Ahiru her rambling was interrupted by gravity, causing her to land face first in front of a now laughing giant-and a crowd of laughing school kids.**_

_**Ahiru believed that she could never be more embarrassed than at that moment for the rest of her life...**_

* * *

><p>Unfortunately for Ahiru, she could never have been more wrong if her life depended on it.<p>

The drenched red-head shivered as she stumbled out of the small boat, tightly wrapping a blanket round her shoulders.

She had fallen into the lake.

She had fallen into the lake **twice**!

"OOOH~Ahiru! Don't be so blue~ It's not your fault that you can't do anything without failing~" said the blond, who pushed her in the second time. Ahiru sighed as she began to make her way up the stairs towards the castle ignoring Pike's and Lilie's chatter. It was just her luck that her first day at school would be a disaster, not only causing Mytho injury and Fakir hating her but she just had to make a fool of herself. Ahiru sighed _~I hope nothing else happens...~_

As the group of first years climbed up the stairs and through the castle doors their eyes widened, the entrance hall was magnificent! The walls were covered with portraits of lords, ladies, knights, kings and queens-all magical of course- chatting to one another as animals walked through their frames, the stone walls were mounted with flaming torches and decorated with the school badge on tapestries.

"A'right then every one up this way, Professor McGonagall will take care o'the rest" Hagrid smiled as he walked ahead of the group.

They were all led up a flight of stares where a strict looking woman in a green witches hat and robes was waiting for them, Ahiru decided that this must be Professor McGonagall.

"'Welcome to Hogwarts" she said catching all the first years' attention. "'The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses..." Ahiru spaced out slightly as the teacher began addressing the group, she knew what was going to happen next from Hagrid and besides, she still had some kind of water weed stuck to her skirt and decided to start removing it before the sorting.

"I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Prof. McGonagall stated as she scanned the crowd, before noticing Ahiru's appearance and raising an eyebrow causing Ahiru to shrink into her wet clothes to avoid looking ito the womans cold stare. Quickly the witch gave a swift flick of her wand while chanting '_Tergeo', _Ahiru gasped as her robes were dried and dirt free in seconds.

"It would be best if we were to avoid jumping into the lake and possibly keep our uniforms presentable from now on miss." McGonagall said before walking away, leaving Ahiru to blush with embarrassment. As soon as the teacher was gone, excitement and gossip circulated the crowd.

"Well well, Harry Potter" Ahiru looked around to see a pale, skinny, fair-haired boy wearing a smug grin accompanied by two rather large (and rather stupid) looking boys standing in front of Harry and his friend...erm...Ron? That's what that woman at the train station had called him any way. Ahiru turned her head towards Pike while keeping her eyes on the group, failing to notice the toad that had just placed it's self in front of her feet.

"Hey Pike, who is that talking Harry?"

Pike looked to where she was pointing and wrinkled her nose "That's Draco Malfoy, it would be best if you avoid him-especially if you have muggle relatives"

Suddenly Ahiru was skidding across the floor after hearing a cry of 'Trevor!' and having something lunge at her feet. For a few moments there was silence. Ahiru lay face first at Harry and Malfoy's feet, that was until some of the students-including Draco's two 'henchmen'- started sniggering._~Why me?~_

"Congratulations Weasley. I think we've just met your long-lost twin, maybe your family gave her away to save what little money they have" some one sneered

"Shove-off Malfoy" was that Harry's friend?

"Are you ok?" A hand appeared in front of Ahiru's face causing her to look up, Harry was leaning down with his hand stretched out for her to take. Ahiru blushed lightly thanking him as he pulled her to her feet.

"Found a girlfriend already Potter? I bet I could introduce you a much better crowd" Malfoy sneered before looking straight at Ahiru with cold blue eyes. "after all I think anyone could do better than this duck-girl, even a Weasley." he sniggered along with the other two boys as Harry and Ron glared at him.

Ahiru looked down ashamed, fiddling with her robes _~He's right...how could Mytho ever consider me? I could never be as beautiful as Rue...I'm just a-"_

Professor McGonagall returned and interrupted Ahiru's thoughts. "The Sorting ceremony will begin shortly, follow me."

"Come on, Ahiru!" Pike shouted as she and Lilie excitedly started made their way towards the main hall.

The duck-girl sighed and was about to catch up when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, turning she saw a girl with brown eyes and bushy brown hair, in the neatest styled uniform Ahiru had seen all day, and behind her a rounded boy who had a toad held tightly to his chest.

The girl smiled revealing her long front teeth. "Hi, my name's Hermione. Neville just wanted to apologise for knocking you over earlier" The girl named Hermione pointed to the boy behind her who was still trying to keep hold of the struggling toad as he looked at Ahiru.

"Sorry, I was trying to catch Trevor since I lost him on the train" Neville said lifting the toad slightly to show her what he meant.

Ahiru smiled lightly and shook her head "No need to apologise, I'm glad you found him"

Hermione stared at her for a moment before giving a meaning full smile "Don't worry about what they say, they barely have any brains between them and besides there's nothing wrong with who you are"

Ahiru's blue eyes brightened and she smiled widely as the warmth of the girls words sunk in, she was about to thank her when she heard her friends call again. "Sorry I have to go but thank you anyway" The red-head waved slightly as she ran to catch up with her friends.

* * *

><p>Ahiru could feel butterflies fluttering in her as they stood in front of the whole of the school waiting to be sorted. Her sky-blue orbs looked at each of the house tables with curious anticipation, on one table-the Slytherin house- all the pupils seemed , the people from that house made Ahiru feel uneasy <em>~I hope I can be in a good house with my friends...or maybe even Mytho!~ <em>

Ahiru started to feel even more nervous as the first few names where called out, she recognised a few of them: Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville went to Gryfindor, Malfoy and the two other boys went to Slytherin and Ahiru noticed Pike blush lightly when a boy with glasses and dark hair with a slight purple gleam ( Voss Autor) to it sent to Ravenclaw. Ahiru smiled at her friend who didn't seem to notice her heated face.

[before this scene starts I have to apologise that the names are not read alphabetically, but I found this was the best order to do them in]

"Siegfried, Mytho"

Ahiru stared in silence as the white-haired boy gracefully made his way to the front of the hall before sitting on the stool and having the hat placed on his head. As the hat was placed on his head it came to life and whispered to itself.

"Peculiar, very peculiar indeed...the feelings and thoughts you once had seem to have been stolen. But the need to protect is strong...well then how about-" the hat raised it's voice so that everyone could hear "GRIFFINDOR!"

A great cheer rose from the Griffindor table- mostly from the girls of the table- as Mytho walked to his seat without any sign of whether or not he was happy with the results. Ahiru cheered with them, her eyes sparkling before the next name was called.

"Meyer, Fakir"

The hall quietened as Fakir walked purposefully to the stool and sat on it eyes closed, the hat was then placed on his head.

"What do we have here? A determined knight who's duty is to protect his prince, your bravery is fit for Griffindor yet your loyalty would help you gain friends in Hufflepuff. Not to mention that you have enough brains for Ravenclaw- but which would be more suitable..."

"I don't care to make friends and I need to stay by Mythos side so the other house is also irrelevant" Fakir muttered sternly to the hat

"Are you sure? Hufflepuff may bring you a needed and trust worthy ally?..." . When he failed to reply the hat sighed.

"Very well then, today seems to be quite interesting. Then your house shall be- GRIFFINDOR!"

Fakir walked over to Mytho immediately as the table clapped, ignoring the rest of the proceedings.

"Kuroha, Rue"

Rue had a gentle smile as she sat on the stool, the hat being placed on her head as if it where a crown.

"Ah, now this is interesting. A determined mind with an ever faithful love, but their is ambition too...how about-"

"Griffindor."

The hat faltered for a moment, questioning her judgement before muttering

"...might as well choose their own houses, maybe things are changing too quickly for this old hat...Fine, then- GRIFFINDOR!"

"May, Pike". "Yukimura, Lilie". "Palladoni-D'Amoure, Femio". All the next three were sent to Hufflepuff, Femio had to be forced to his seat before he flooded the floor with magical roses.

"Ahiru"

There was a murmur around the hall as the duck-like girl stiffly walked up to the stool, almost losing her balance as she sat down. Everyone seemed confused by the lack of a surname and for that she could not blame them, after all she had often wondered why she had no second name.

Ahiru clasped her hands tightly together as the hat was placed on her head and the rim covered her eyes.

"Well this is certainly new! A little duckling with a big heart..." Ahiru felt a bit irritated by the 'duckling' comment but smiled lightly at the compliment. "This will be hard...there is bravery, yes, plenty of that. But an everlasting loyalty to those you care for...hmm...glory or happiness?"

"Happiness" the red-head mumbled, more to herself than the hat.

"Is that so?...now I see the trust worthy ally can indeed be found in- HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the hat was removed from her head Ahiru smiled and skipped off to sit next to her friends who smiled widely and gave her a tight group hug, almost killing her in the process. Many others shook hands with her introducing themselves enthusiastically. Ahiru had never felt more accepted in her life.

As the hall became silent once more, a man with a long silver beard, pale blue eyes and a pair of half-moon spectacles on his crooked nose stood up from his seat in the middle of the teachers table.

The man smiled as he spoke "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I am Professor Dumbledore headmaster of this school- just before we tuck into our delightful feast I would like to say a few words..." There was a pause as the whole hall waited for him to continue.

Dumbledore smiled broadly as he declared "Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak."

The students laughed and a few of the teachers smiled at the old man's words before he clapped his hands announcing the beginning of the feast just as the ghost of the Fat Friar's head popped out of Ahiru's plate.

"Hello there!"

"QU-WAAAA!"-Bump.

"So cute~"

"Er...Ahiru? Is she ok?"

"Of course not, poor thing~"

"Your not helping Lilie..."

* * *

><p>[Small time skip cos the rest isn't very interesting and I'm lazy -_-']<p>

"Hello my name is Hermia, nice to meet you!" a girl about 4-5 years older than Ahiru with curly brown hair greeted her before going back into conversation with a pink faced girl with pigtails.

Ahiru smiled biting into a big slice of pumpkin pie when Lilie started to give her a bone crushing hug making her choke.

"Isn't it wonderful Ahiru?~ Now you won't have to be alone whenever you cry! We can be there for you all of your miserable life~" The sadistic blonde squealed as Ahiru struggled for air

Pike leaned across from the suffocating girl's right to give her living tourniquet a bored look.

"It's just school life Lilie not her whole life, although it will be if she stops breathing!" Pike's voice showed some panic as Ahiru started turning blue

"Eh!" Lilie let go of the poor girl only to start shaking her violently "Oh no, Ahiru! Who could have done this to you~"

"You did" Pike sighed

"You lie!"

Ahiru put her hand to her chest as she attempted to catch her breath looking up for a moment- before nearly jumping out of her skin. Right in front of her was Femio D'Amoure surrounded by floating petals, standing on the table in a ridiculous pose directed towards Ahiru, making people stare at them with a mix of confusion, shock and...disgust.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle" He said in a low smooth voice bowing his head as if in shame "I can understand that my very image may have caused you to be breathless..."

Ahiru's eyebrow twitched as her body bean to function once more "W-well...actually-"

"Non-non! There is no need to explain Mon cherie!" Now most of the hall was looking their way. "You have the truthful eyes befitting of a beautiful young maiden, here take this..." Femio made a quick motion with his hand producing a rose the same colour as Ahiru's sparkling blue eyes.

"Eh-um-th-thankyou?" The red-head stuttered not quite understanding what was going on.

"O' fiery haired lady, this is nothing compared to the depth of your love." The purple eyed young man laughed lightly as he swept back his chest-nut locks, still posing on the table in front of Ahiru.

The duck-girl quickly looked for her friends to find them walking out of the hall with the Hufflepuff prefect, in a flash she was by their sides hiding in the crowd.

Femio sighed as he watched her go. "The little bird is so shy...I am truly a despicable creature to cause such fragile feminine hearts such turmoil!" Femio cried as he fell back into a pile of maic roses while the ghost of the Fat Friar ave him a strange look.

* * *

><p>[MORE TIME SKIPPING :D]<p>

"QU-WAAAA-oof"

Ahiru held her head as she slowly sat up from the cold floor, readjusting her light blue night gown as the world seemed to spin. Once everything was back in place she noticed that she was no longer in her bed-or even her dorm room for that matter!

"W-where am I? What happened?" the duck-girl looked in every direction until she noticed a very familiar still life painting. "...I'm out side the dorms! I must have been sleep walking- I thought I stopped that years ago! What will I-Wait! The password-it was!-it was...eh?"

Ahiru knelt down on her knees with a look of despair _~I forgot the password...what will I do?~_

As the girl started to weigh up her options a shadow drifted past one of the torches down the hall, a shiver ran down her spine. The red-head stood up slowly before walking in the direction of the shadow, she couldn't explain why but she was compelled to follow the figure-not that she wasn't overly curious who it was- but she had a feeling that she knew who it was...a chilling feeling.

The halls seemed go on forever as Ahiru started to speed up, the silhouette never came into full view, only giving her a small gimps as it turned a corner. Ahiru's heart raced, she could feel that something was going to change, something strange was happening and that whatever it was she had no way of stopping it...

* * *

><p><strong>As Ahiru ran through Hogwarts halls a figure watched her in one of the many gears that turned around him, as he watched a quill scratched across the pages of a levitating book near by without any hand to guide it. His orange eyes glimmered as he watched the scene, his grin spreading with every step of her bare feet on the stone floors of the school halls.<strong>

"**My my Ahiru! It seems that you don't stick to the rules very well, but you mustn't forget your limits. After all, not knowing your place is very dangerous..." the man chuckled softly.**

"**Yes...very dangerous indeed- don't stray from your purpose little godchild- if you remember what it is of course..."**

* * *

><p>Fakir woke with a start. His green eyes scanned the Gryfindor boys dorms quickly, searching for any sign of swan feather hair in the flickering gloom.<p>

"Mytho?" there was no answer for dark haired teen.

Fakir's face had it been visible to anyone in the room might have seemed to show a flicker of worry before returning to it's usual cold expression.

"...moron." Fakir sighed as he put on a shirt and some trousers before leaving the room...

* * *

><p>Ahiru stumbled, grabbing onto one of the paintings frames to stop her fall.<p>

"W-EY! Watch where ya goin'! Some o' us are tryin' t'sleep 'er" a rather disgruntled wizard, wearing purple pyjamas, yelled as he climbed back in to his chair in the centre of the painting that Ahiru had used to balance herself.

"S-Sorry..." Ahiru quickly let go of the frame, she was still not used to talking paintings-ghosts had been weird enough but paintings?

A quiet squeak drew Ahiru's attention towards the stair case near by, where a orange eyed, scruffy cat was hissing at the panicking rat trapped under it's paws. The duck girl was just about to shout at the cat when a pair of pale elegant hands lifted the feline off the rodent, she gasped as Mytho slowly lifted the furious animal to shoulder height, freeing the rodent beneath. As soon as the rat was free of the hunters claws it quickly scampered towards the stairs just as they started to move, Ahiru yelped as the helpless creature began to fall, unable to stop itself in time. It was at this moment that Mytho let go of the cat and jumped over the railing...

* * *

><p><strong>The old man chuckled as gears began to turn around him. <strong>

"**Once apon a time a story began to end an unfinished story...listen closely now..."**

* * *

><p>Finally finished! What did you think? You may have noticed that I am adding in some PikeXAutor as well as some AhiruXFemio but I couldn't resist .'', besides it will be fun to work with later ^.^ And yes I know the whole 'happiness to those who accept their fate' and 'glory to those who defy their fate' thing and that Ahiru's answer may confuse people- but I have a plan so don't worry!<p>

As I mentioned before I have given out surnames so here are my reasons:-

**Siegfried**-Well he had the name already so that is staying

**Kuroha**- If anyone has looked at the manga (personally I didn't like it) Rues second name is Kuroha and since I didn't want her second name to be Kreahe this was the only thing that seemed to fit but the Raven has a different surname that will be used later on.

**May and Yukimura** -Once again based in the manga where Pike and Lilie are replaced by two girls called Mai and Yuma, I altered them a little so Pike has a more European name where as Lilie has a Japanese name to make it interesting. Yukimura means 'snowy village' which kinda contradicts 'May' since it is a warmer season.

**Meyer**-Meyer is a German surname and since I can't give Fakir Drosselmier's name straight off I decided that something similar would do, it means 'higher, superior'. I considered calling him 'knight' or 'Lohengrin' but I thought that it wouldn't fit well in the story.

**Palladoni D'Amoure**- I love this name so much! So I think I will keep this one. Unfortunately I could not find a fancy sounding name that meant prince so instead I went for 'Palladoni' which means 'knight' and 'D'amoure' means 'of Love', together it is 'Femio, Knight of Love!' XD (I kinda feel sorry for Fakir by giving this guy a knighthood ^^;)

**Voss**- I didn't want Autor and Fakir having similar names, plus 'Voss' is from the Middle Low German _vos _meaning 'fox'. It was originally a nickname for a clever person or a person with red hair, since Autor is quite smart I thought this would work although it would work better if he had red instead of purple hair -_-;

Please do comment on the names I have given each character especially if you have a more suitable name.

I would also like some sugestions on Ahiru's second name-yes she has one but it's for later

Please review and read the next chapter \^o^/~


	3. Birds of a feather fall together

YAY! Finally finished! I have to apologise for the late update ^^;

I'd like to thank everyone who faved and reviewed this story so far since they have encouraged me to carry on writing-thank you! Enjoy the third chapter of Sorcerer's Heart! (btw please ignore the terrible titles- I can't think of anything better T^T)

**font key:**

**Visions/Dreams and flashbacks etc.,(some times used for Drosselmeyer's dimension)**

"talking"

_~thinking~_

_(translated)_

[authors notes]

* * *

><p>Sorcerer's Heart ~ chapter 3~ Birds of a feather fall together<p>

_**Prologue**_

_**A quiet squeak drew Ahiru's attention towards the stair case near by, where a orange eyed, scruffy cat was hissing at the panicking rat trapped under it's paws. The duck girl was just about to shout at the cat when a pair of pale elegant hands lifted the feline off the rodent, she gasped as Mytho slowly lifted the furious animal to shoulder height, freeing the rodent beneath. As soon as the rat was free of the hunters claws it quickly scampered towards the stairs just as they started to move, Ahiru yelped as the helpless creature began to fall, unable to stop itself in time. It was at this moment that Mytho let go of the cat and jumped over the railing...**_

_**The old man chuckled as gears began to turn around him. **_

"_**Once apon a time a story began to end an unfinished story...listen closely now..."**_

* * *

><p>Fakir made his way quickly down the dark hallways, each of his steps as silent as the grave, as he searched for Mytho.<p>

_~Where has that moron gone now? I told him never to leave without my permission...~ _He would never admit it but he was worried, Fakir had never been to this school before but even he knew that walking around the castle at night could lead to all kinds of trouble. _~Probably not as much trouble as those twins...~_ Fakir grimaced as he remembered the two red-headed seniors of his house, they had annoyed him to no end at the feast.

"Mytho!"

* * *

><p>The green-haired boy turned swiftly and ran, grasping his wand, towards the voice that had called his friend's name, praying that what ever had happened he would be able to do something for his prince.<p>

"Mytho!"

Ahiru cried as the boy silently jumped over the railings after the unfortunate rat. The duck-girl ran towards the stairs as they joined together, desperately trying to reach out for the prince as he fell.

"**Oh my, looks like the prince is going to die"** A voice echoed in the back of Ahiru's mind

_~Prince?~ _Ahiru's thoughts were panicked, too busy to realise how strange the voice was.

"**The stories hero will die for the sake of a rodent"** The voice seemed amused at this thought

_~Die!~_ The girl tried to speed up her steps but everything seemed to have slowed down around her.

"**But what will happen to the story? Will the prince's tale end before it begins? Please do tell, I do love a good story! But what if he can be saved?"**

_~How?Who-~_

"**Ah yes! Who could it be little god-duck?"** The voice was teasing as if he knew the answer that was coming

_~Could I...?~_

"**Do you remember Ahiru? Who you are-or more importantly _what_ you are?" ** the voice laughed lightly as Ahiru remembered something locked deep within herself...

"**Have you remembered? Or have you-" **Before the mysterious voice could say any more the duck-girl cried out.

"Yes!I am Princess Tutu"

Without a thought Ahiru leaped out towards Mytho, her body consumed by a bright red light, as the two fell past the second floor...

* * *

><p>"Oof!"<p>

Fakir grunted as bumped into the wall to avoid running straight into a statue, just how many of the same statue did they have in this place? The boys sharp eyes narrowed as he clenched his fists.

_~Damn it I'm lost. Some thing's different about this place than before...~_ Unclenching his fists, Fakir looked down the hall again as if concentrating on the very existence of whatever was in his way.

_~How can I end up at a corner every time I head towards those stairs? Can I run in circles when going in a straight line? What's going on here?~_

With new determination the young knight ran forward, refusing to get sidetracked away from the one he wished to protect...

* * *

><p>Ahiru almost gasped in shock. She was now older in looks, wearing a beautiful white Tutu and feather headdress on her recently shortened pinkish hair- apparently not even magic could get rid of a gravity defying cow-lick though.<p>

Almost immediately the ballerina princess snapped out of her daze to reach her hand out to the falling boy, Mytho opened his sad eyes taking Tutu's hand in his own as the pair began to spin slowly and beautifully towards the ground, magic petals softened their landing for the end of their spiralling dance. The two swan-like figures stood staring into each others eyes as the rat in Mytho's hand made it's way home.

"You called my name...Who are you?" the prince asked vaguely without curiosity.

Tutu smiled graciously at the boy "I am-" suddenly her throat felt dry and cloying, unable to speak.

"**Do you remember now my god-duck? That you are not only 'duck' by name...but also by nature?"**

"Quack!" The princess quickly covered her mouth and let go of his hand, looking into his amber eyes as her heart began to race. Just as the swan haired boy began to reach for her hand again, the mysterious maiden ran off into the dark halls of Hogwarts school...

* * *

><p><em>~What the heck was that?~<em> Fakir stopped for a moment to stare down the hall opposite him.

Just a moment before he had managed to find his way to the stair case to find Mytho standing in his night shirt on top of a mass of flowers, he was about to shout at him when he noticed a shining white figure turn a corner down the hall.

The knight's eyes narrowed, who ever or whatever it was it they were gone now he would have to look into it later but for now...

"Mytho" The older boy snapped.

The dazed prince turned to look at his friend. "Fakir..." his voice was monotone and half-hearted.

"I told you not to go wondering off on your own. Who were you with just now?"

The prince stared blankly at him for a moment before replying quietly. "...I don't know..."

Fakir closed his eyes for a moment letting out a short 'Hn' before deciding to let it go.

_~Probably some kind of ghost...~ _He walked forward and grabbed the white-haired boy by the arm, dragging him back to the Griffindor common room...

* * *

><p>A couple of golden feathers floated down to the ground as Ahiru collapsed onto the tiled floor.<p>

As Tutu she had quickly ran down the hall and opened the closest room she could find before a wave of exhaustion hit her, as she fell to the ground a red light enveloped her body once more leaving not a clumsy red-headed girl but a little yellow duck.

Gradually the little duck began to wake up, her shining blue eyes reflecting her confusion _~Where am I?...Was that a dream?~ _Ahiru lifted what she thought to be her hand to rub her eye but they widened at what they saw.

"Quack!" _(Wings!)_

The duck hopped up, dashing to the nearest puddle of water to look at her now feathered face.

_(I...I'm just a duck...)_

"**That's right my dear little Ahiru- do you remember now?" **chuckled a shadow in the corner.

The confused and terrified duck winced as a memory came flooding back to her...

**Ahiru drifted across a small pond in the middle of a park, her eyes closed as she bathed in the sunlight thinking, not noticing the light fog floating in. _~I wonder why godfather took me in? I am grateful but...he's always so busy writing and~ _The duck cracked open it's eyes to look at her reflection_ ~I'm not even a girl... just a duck...~_**

**When the duckling realised the change in atmosphere she turned to see a dancing figure- a boy with hair like swans feathers and sad golden eyes. The duck stared in awe as he danced silently, his movements gliding across the water without causing a single ripple of waves. She was mesmerised by his performance but...it was so sad, why?**

"**The prince who lost his heart to The Raven, I never thought I'd see him here!" the duck jumped at her guardians voice.**

**She turned to look at him briefly, he seemed overjoyed at the boys appearance which disturbed the duck somehow. But her unease was out matched by her curiosity. _(Prince?)_**

**The old writer looked down at the duck as if he had only just noticed her presence. "Why yes the brave prince who shattered his heart to stop the powerful Raven now reduced to a mere shell- how tragic!" the man's smile never faltered as he spoke the tale**

**Ahiru's heart ached for the boy _~He lost his heart? But that's so sad...~ _**

"**Quack-qua..."_(I wish I could help him...)_**

**The writer froze at the ducks wish. To anyone who may have been watching they would have seen the gears in the man's head begin to turn and grind together, his wicked eyes sparkled with new vigour as he ignored the dancing prince to stare at the duck in his care.**

"**Is that your wish, god-duck?" His grin widened with expectation.**

**A light blush appeared on the ducks cheeks as she answered. **

"**...quack" _(...yes)_**

**The old man began to chuckle to himself as the dancing figure merged into the fog, fading from the sight of the two on lookers.**

"**Then I shall grant your wish-IF-you wish for it..." he laughed as Ahiru drifted to sleep in his hands...**

When the pain subsided Ahiru was speechless. She was a duck? Is that why she couldn't remember her past?

The golden-feathered bird with the heart of a girl was at her wits end, first she turned into a elegant magical prima-dona to now she find out that her true form is that of a graceless bird that shared her name, it was hard to believe and even harder to deal with.

"**Are you having doubts little duck?"**

Ahiru turned sharply to look at the orange eyes of the figure hidden in the shadows, her own eyes a mix of fear and confusion.

_(What?)_

The man chuckled **"Now that you know who-or rather-what you are, do you no longer wish to help the prince?"**

_(Of course I do! I would do anything to see the prince smile again...please godfather...)_ The little duck quacked quickly as she flapped her newly discovered wing's, desperation evident in her eyes.

The gleam of the elders grin could just be seen in the gloom.**"Oh~ That is great news! Wonderful news! Then I, Drosslemeyer, the writer of trag-I mean-tales shall give you the key to your destiny!"**

In that moment Ahiru felt a familiar weight around her neck before she was surrounded by a warm red glow, she could feel magic sparking around her as her wings lengthened and lost their feathers, her bill became a nose with a pair of soft lips underneath, what remained of her yellow feathers forming into long locks of fiery hair which twisted into a long braid behind her, trailing down to her long human legs. Drosslemeyer smiled widely as his image began to fade into the shadows of the school.

"**And so a duck becomes a girl and a girl becomes a princess- don't disappoint me now godchild..." **The man's shadow began to merge into the wall as Ahiru opened her eyes and looked down at her naked human form-wait!

"QUACK!" once again she was absorbed in lightening

"**Careful~ if the duck goes 'quack' no one will understand, but if the girl goes 'quack'..." **That was the last thing the writer said before his laughter faded into the night...

* * *

><p>Ruby eyes sharpened as the entrance to the Griffindor common room opened to reveal the pale prince along with his dark knight gripping onto his arm forcefully. The raven haired girl stood up from her chair to glare at the green eyed boy.<p>

"Where have you been with Mytho at this time of night? Are you trying to ruin my prince's reputation" her voice was harsh and demanding but regal all the same.

Fakir glanced at Rue, barely listening to what she had to say as he was too busy processing the information Mytho had given him...

**Fakir grimaced when he noticed the scratches on Mytho's hand, the fool had managed to cause himself more damage then necessary-again.**

"**When will you learn to do as I tell you, all you ever do is cause trouble for others moron"**

"**I'm sorry..." Mytho was as vacant as ever with his answer**

**The dark-haired boy sighed. "What happened before? Who was with you?"**

**Mytho paused to think for a moment. "I don't know...she called out my name but I never met her before...she seemed familiar some how..."**

**Fakir's eyes narrowed _~Familiar?...~ _He stopped walking and turned to face the younger boy.**

"**What do you mean familiar? What did they look like?" he demanded looking deep into his old eyes for any trace of defiance in his answer.**

"**I seem to know her but...I can't remember" The boy's eyes showed no trace of feeling, he was telling the truth.**

"**And her appearance..." Fakir glared in impatience**

"**...a swan princess with golden wings"**

**Fakir's eyes widened for a moment before he turned, dragging the young prince back to the dorms.**

"**Don't associate with that person again, understand"**

"**Yes, Fakir..."**

"Well? What happened?" The raven haired girl scowled as Fakir turned away from her deep in thought.

_~The swan with wings of gold...could it be...'Princess Tutu'?~ _The dark haired boy pulled Mytho towards the boy's dorms, ignoring Rue's cries of anger.

_~Is the prophecy coming true?...no matter~_ Fakir lay back on his bed closing his eyes _~I won't let it happen~_

* * *

><p>Ahiru quietly walked down the hall towards the Hufflepuff common room, she had quickly left the bath room after stepping in one of the puddles and transforming back into a human- immediately putting on her nightgown.<p>

"So if I'm a duck when did I become a girl? Was I a girl before-no that can't be right or I wouldn't be a duck in the first place-*gasp*-what if my original form was Tutu and I was transformed into a duck!- then into a girl again but with the ability to become Tutu- even though that could be my original form-but then wouldn't I have Tutu's powers or are they new?" Ahiru stopped walking for a moment to process her ramblings before sighing.

"No that's way too confusing...I'm probably just a duck!" she concluded with a nervous smile.

Her smile soon faded when she accepted it, she was a duck-nothing more, nothing less.

_~At least I can help Mytho as Princess Tutu...I wonder-~_ Ahiru's musing was stopped by two things.

The first was the sound of music.

The second was a wall.

"Qua?-ouch!"

The duck-girl rubbed her reddening nose as she sat up, quickly looking around her for the source of the sound.

"...Edel?"

"Hello, Ahiru"

"QUA-" Ahiru clasped her hand over her mouth before the noise could cause her transformation as she turned to look behind her.

Edel stood behind the girl, wearing an unusual outfit-even for wizards-decorated with purple and yellow while holding her musical jewellery box in front of her, Edel was hard to forget even without her pale green hair in an impossible hair-do that rivalled Ahiru's for the most bizarre, drawn back from her navy blue eyes and doll-like complexion.

"Have you found the answer to your questions? or perhaps a way to ask them?" She asked as the music faded.

Ahiru was confused for a moment before remembering her last conversation with her guardians maid in the carriage (ch.1).

"...Did you know that I was a-a-a-"

"A duck"

"Qua-er-yeah" Ahiru laughed awkwardly as she scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. The duck-girl was starting to realise that her secret would be harder to keep than she realised _~I better be careful or the whole school will find out! What would Mytho think!-wait-What if he already found out!~_

"Ahiru?"

The panicked red-head blinked, coming back to reality to stare up at the woman still standing behind her before quickly standing up and brushing of her dirtied night own.

"Ah! When did you arrive Edel, I didn't know you were going to be here-I'm not being expelled am I?" worry was evident on the 11 year old's features.

Edel gave her a gentle reassuring smile as she replied "I was requested to help teach Divination at Hogwarts some time ago" The two began to slowly make their way down the halls as they continued.

"I-is that so" almost immediately Ahiru's worry was swept away and replaced with a cheerful smile.

"That means we can see each other during school, I'm so glad you took the job miss Edel!-Ah!-I mean professor Elms-water " her smile turned slightly nervous as she realised her mistake.

"You may call me Edel, Ahiru, but maybe we should continue this conversation some other time" the pale woman replied calmly whilst stopping to gesture towards a familiar painting.

Ahiru quickly realised that it was the Hufflepuff entrance wondering how they had managed to get here so quickly ["The author has become uncertain and is lazy" "SHUT UP, EDEL!"].

The two smiled at one another bidding each other good night as the painting closed behind Ahiru, leaving Edel to stand in the hall, her smile swiftly replaced by an emotionless expression.

* * *

><p>[YAY! TIME SKIPPING! XD]<p>

*GROOOOOOWL*

Professor McGonagall paused from the notes she was in the process of writing, the basic technique to transfigure a match into a sewing needle, to raise an eyebrow in the direction of a familiar red-headed, sighing loudly she continued to teach the class as Ahiru kept her face planted on her desk, avoiding the sniggers and stares that were coming her way, only lifting up slightly to glare at Fakir on the next row when he quietly scoffed.

"Poor Ahiru~ Attempting to ignore her hunger so that she can become more lady-like for the dashing Mytho! Suffering through the pain and embarrassment to no avail~" Of course Ahiru's sadistic blonde friend was ecstatic at the duck-girls situation.

"That's your fault, Lillie"

"That's a lie!"

"Miss Yukimura, I hope that you and Miss May are not competing with Miss Ahiru's stomach in disturbing my lesson."

The three friends quickly shrank into their desks as their Transfiguration teacher gave them a hard glare before returning to the black board. After a few moments Pike turned to Lilie, continuing in a whisper.

"You could have at least let her eat something before dragging her off to the Griffindor table just so that you could talk to Harry Potter"

"But I wanted to see if he was crumbling under the weight of fame~"

"So why did you drag Ahiru with you?"

"If Ahiru falls for 'the boy who lived' as well as Mytho she'll be three times as hopeless~"

"...three?"

Ahiru sighed, deciding to leave the conversation there, not that she had really taken part in the first place. She turned to face the teacher, spreading out her crossed arms to take advantage of the space left to her, when they had arrived Pike had wanted to sit with Ahiru so that she could make sure that she didn't fall behind in class, where as, Lilie had been torn between leaving Ahiru on her own 'to struggle on her own against the inevitable, wishing for our comfort as we cheer from the sidelines' or sitting next to her 'to comfort her as she struggles and give reassurance'. In the end Ahiru sat on her own while Pike and Lilie sat on the desk next to her.

Her eye's gradually made their way to Mytho, he was sitting next to Fakir taking notes with a blank expression. Ahiru notices how different he looked in his school robes, the black robes made his white hair stand out more vividly than when he wore his usual white shirts and the gold of the Griffindor crest went well with his eyes, overall Ahiru believed he looked even more royal than before. Mytho turned to face Rue on the desk next to him, Rue was handing him one of his books, giving him a gentle smile as she did so.

_~They look good together~ _Ahiru thought to herself as she watched them.

Mytho wasn't the only one who suited the uniform, her raven hair blended nicely with her robes and her ruby eyes matched perfectly with the house colours, Ahiru felt a slight pang of envy at how well others seemed to carry off their new clothes, although she remembered that her friends thought her Hufflepuff robes made her look cute.

She stopped staring at the two to glare down at her sleeve, safety pins decorated the rolled-up ends of her sleeves, Pike had come up with the idea after Ahiru had got her sleeve trapped in a door she was closing but Ahiru still had problems since them pins had a habit of opening at the worst of times. They hadn't had enough pins to shorten the length of her robes, since she had wanted to leave room for growth, the black rim was begging to turn a dusty brown after trailing behind Ahiru's feet-and making their way under her feet on occasion. No matter how much her oversized clothes annoyed her she was quite happy that her house colours were similar to her usual choice of clothes.

"Now I will give each one of you a box of matches, at the end of the lesson I shall be looking to see which of you manages to make at least one look like a needle"

Ahiru gulped as she looked down at the match in front of her. The first time she had used a wand was at Ollivander's and that wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do...

**Ahiru stood in front of an old shop, taking a moment to stare at the pealing sign above as she gathered her courage. She was in Diagon Alley and had been standing in front of this particular shop for some time, the shops name?- _Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382BC. _**

**The girl drew a long breath before pushing the door open and stepping in, a tinkling noise sounded as she entered the tiny place, there was barely anything inside except one empty chair and the piles of boxes all tightly filled on the many shelves that lined the walls. Seeing none around she slowly made her way toward one of the shelves to trace her fingers over each box before noticing the smudges of dust collecting on her fingers, she lifted her hand and blew on her fingertips causing dust from the box's in front to swirl up into her face.**

"**Qua-!" The red head staggered back coughing, knocking over the one piece of furniture in, the room. Ahiru landed next to the chair, her head spinning as she tried to catch her breath.**

**She was brought back to earth by a voice- well two voices.**

"**H-hey, you ok?"**

**Ahiru turned, just behind her were two girls-one with blue hair (see ch1) and one with blonde hair, both with completely different expressions on their faces.**

"**Aww~ Look at her confused face! Maybe her fall gave her amnesia! How cute~"**

"**I don't think she was that badly injured, Lillie"**

"**How could you be so cruel, Pike!" suddenly the girl was pulling Ahiru up...by her head, causing her to stiffen in pain. "How could you over look her injuries! Now look at her, trying to be strong when she's in so much pain! It's ok, smile~smile~" **

**The blue-haired girl sighed as she watched the other stretch Ahiru's face into a smile. "It's your fault she's in pain"**

"**That's a lie!" The duck-like girl felt relief flood over her as Lillie let go of her head and let her get up on her own.**

"**Sorry about that, I'm Pike and this is Lillie" The blue-haired girl shook Ahiru's hand as she spoke.**

"**I'm Ahiru, it's great to meet you" The red-head smiled at them both as they shook hands.**

"**Oh! What a cute name~ You did remind us of a duck, didn't she Pike?" **

**The group stopped what they were doing when they noticed an old man standing off to the side, he had silvery eyes and a slight smile as he looked at them.**

"**Good afternoon" the man nodded to them. "Which of you is my first customer?"**

**[time skipping XD]**

**Ahiru smiled at her new found friends as they admired their new wands. Pike had a 5-inch birch with a phoenix feather core, where as Lillie had a 6-inch blackthorn also with phoenix feather.**

"**Now that your friends have their wands would you mind telling me your name?" Ahiru turned to Mr Ollivander. The man leaned forward to get a closer look at her face, his silvery eyes staring widely, before continuing. "You seem familiar to me. Perhaps I sold a wand to one of your parents?"**

**The red-head shuffled nervously under his stare. "My name's Ahiru- just Ahiru. My god father said that I look a bit like my mother"**

**The shop keeper leaned back from her with a frustrated sigh. "Nevermind I'm sure it will come to me later. Now hold out your wand arm"**

**Ahiru held up her right arm and watched as the man took his measurements before he walked off to one of the shelves, leaving the measuring tape to carry on taking more unusual measurements of Ahiru's head of it's own accord.**

"**Now let me see. This might do the trick, willow and unicorn hair. Seven inches. Nice and flexible. Just give it a- will you stop that!" The man glared at the tape measure as it ceased in measuring the duck-girls eyebrows to fall to the ground as he handed the wand to Ahiru.**

**She gave the wand a hesitant stare.**

_**~What if nothing happens? Would that mean I didn't have magic?~**_** building up her courage she waved the wand sharply towards the chair. There was a loud bang as the chair exploded into tiny splinters of wood, causing everyone to duck down to avoid any injury, after a few moments Mr Ollivander spoke.**

"**...I think it would be best if we try a few other wands- without waving them"**

**The three girls nodded.**

"**Well this is only getting more interesting!"**

**The old man seemed to be quite entertained by process of finding Ahiru's wand, they had already been there an hour and tried half of the wands in the shop and had yet to find a suitable match.**

"**Hmmm. I wonder if that would work?-yes-that will do the trick. Wait here I'll be right back"**

**The three customers watched as the man made his way to the back of the shop as quickly as possible, muttering to himself as he did. After a few minutes he was back, pulling out a wand from a slim black and yellow box eagerly.**

"**Very unusual. Eight inches. Maple but with a mix of unicorn hair and duck feather. Not a traditional element for wand making but useful none the less." he smiled as he passed the wand to Ahiru.**

**As soon as she held the wand Ahiru felt her heart beat quicken with anticipation, she gave it a small flick and smiled when a tiny silver star shot out the end, twisting in the air a couple of times before burning out, leaving a tiny cloud of glitter to fall to the floor.**

"**Well I can see that you are a very unique girl miss Ahiru" Mr Ollivander smiled as he watched the sparkling cloud dissapear. "There has never been another duck feather wand before and I doubt there ever will be, take good care of it"**

**The amazed red-head smiled widely as she nodded to the man, accepting a crushing bear hug from Lillie as Pike congratulated her.**

**BANG!**

**Everyone jumped as a small explosion slipped out of the end of Ahiru's new wand, causing her to topple over with the impact.**

"**Best to try and not get too emotional when handling it just yet" the shop keeper sweat dropped as he looked down at the disorientated girl...**

The girls blue eyes stared down at the match with new found determination as she pulled out her wand, aiming it at the small object as if to threaten it. She quickly copied the movement they had been shown, picturing a needle in her mind, the end of her wand glowed slightly but appart from that nothing happened. This carried on to the end of the lesson, Ahiru and her friends quickly scurried off to their next lessons, chatting about the various paintings that lined the walls of the castle. After they had finished there morning and evening classes Ahiru made her way towards the lake, telling her friends she'd see them in the common room later, she needed time to think and now that classes were over she was finally able to have a muse about her new situation...

* * *

><p>Man, that chapter was long! I thought it would never end!<p>

So there we are! Ahiru's found out about her two secrets, Fakir knows something about Tutu, Mytho's spaced out, Rue...actually didn't do much (I'll need to work on that) and Pike+Lillie will forever cause Ahiru trouble ^v^

I hate how I've written this-SO sloppy

For anyone that wants to know, I decided Ahiru, Pike and Lillie's wands using generators- I finally settled on one ( . ) although the duck feather thing was just an idea I had.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that it didn't get too dull ^ ^;

I do not own PT or HP

please review- I like to know what people think!


End file.
